Halloween, mouche et perlimpinpin
by JuStarTine
Summary: Antoine a oublié d'acheter des bonbons pour Halloween. Quel est le soucis, me demanderez-vous ? Peut-être la cause d'une épidémie ? Peut-être quelque chose de complètement fou ? Peut-être une nuit de course contre la montre ? Ou peut-être tout simplement la fin de l'humanité ? Gare aux "treak or treat" et soyez là avant minuit sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Hey ! Bonsoir chers enfants. Venez, entrez dans ma cachette. N'ayez crainte, la sorcière que je suis ne va pas vous manger. Du moins, pas tout de suite...

Asseyez-vous confortablement. Voilà.

Dites-moi, vous ai-je déjà conté une histoire d' **Halloween** ? Non ? Ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement une. Vous allez me dire, nous ne sommes pas encore au jour tant attendu. Patience, mes petits chérubins. Préparez-vous à rester avec moi un bon moment.

Pourquoi donc, me dites-vous ? C'est bien simple. Sachez que cette histoire ne se terminera pas ce soir, oh non. Celle-ci se déroulera pendant ces deux semaines à venir afin de vous faire patienter pour le grand soir.

Sachez que toute cette histoire est déjà écrite. Depuis une année, pour tout vous dire. Ne doutez donc pas : vous en entendrez la fin.

Je vous la conterai régulièrement. **Revenez donc me voir le _vendredi 21/10_ , le mardi _25/10_ , le _vendredi 28/10_ et enfin, le _lundi 31_. Frappez au tronc de mon saule cogneur entre _17h et 18h30_** , cela dépendra de ma présence, j'ai parfois certaines affaires ailleurs. Cependant, méfiez-vous, il est un peu grognon le petit chou.

 **L'horaire du 31 est exceptionnel et n'a pas encore été défini** , vous le saurez le moment venu.

 **Disclaimer** **:** La sorcière n'a fait que s'amuser (oui, oui : « s'amuser ») avec les images publiques des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction, ainsi que certains personnages de leur univers. Le Visiteur du Futur est une web-série écrite et réalisée par François Descraques. Les personnages de cette émission utilisés et leur univers lui appartiennent.

 **Troller warning :** Il vous est vivement recommandé de poser votre cerveau à bonne distance de votre ordinateur / tablette / portable avant la lecture afin de lui éviter tout dégât causé par l'illogisme de cette fanfiction. Toute ressemblance avec des événements ayant déjà eu lieu serait fortuite.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'abus de bonbons périmés peut nuire à votre santé.

Et maintenant, commençons.

* * *

 **Halloween, mouche et perlimpimpin**

oOo

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Les bonbons pas bons**_

\- Richard, quel jour sommes-nous, déjà ?

\- Le trente-et-un octobre.

Antoine, qui avait jusque là l'esprit focalisé sur son écran d'ordinateur, se retourne vivement sur son siège, le diamètre de ses yeux se retrouvant décuplé par un brusque accès de surprise.

\- Par la Sainte Patate ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi ? lui demande son chien en peluche qui est étendu sur son lit.

\- Mais c'est extrêmement grave, Richard !

\- Pourquoi ? s'excite soudain son compagnon. Il va y avoir l'apocalypse ? Une invasion de morts-vivants sortis tous droit du cimetière de Paris ? Une énorme inondation de sang et de larmes ? Une visite de ta mère ?

\- Non, Richard, stresse Antoine en se mordant les doigts. C'est... C'est que...

\- C'est que quoi ?

\- Enfin, c'est horrible !

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la chambre du vidéaste. La tension dans la pièce devient lourde et palpable. Le chien en peluche retient son souffle, fixant les yeux exorbités du jeune homme paniqué.

\- J'ai oublié d'acheter des bonbons !

Toute la tension accumulée retombe aussitôt et Richard soupire d'irritation et de déception.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ronchonne-t-il en reposant sa tête sur le matelas, tu n'avais aucune raison de me réveiller.

Mais son ami bipède ne l'écoute même pas.

\- Quel jour sommes nous? demande-t-il précipitamment.

\- Mais tu en fais exprès ou quoi ? s'énerve sa peluche.

\- Mais non, je ne demande pas quel jour on est. Je demande _quel jour_ on est !

\- Samedi, lui répond Samuel d'une voix lasse.

\- Ok. Et quelle heure est-il ? veut savoir Antoine en se levant pour prendre sa veste.

\- Il est dix-neuf heures et huit minutes, précise le ventilo.

Soudain accablé, le jeune homme se rassoit lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- Oh non ! Tous les magasins sont fermés, se dépite-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire une comédie pour des bonbons ? se courrouce à nouveau Richard. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux marmots que tu n'en as pas et puis ça sera bon.

Cette excuse-là, Antoine l'avait déjà utilisée l'année d'avant alors qu'il avait encore oublié de s'approvisionner en friandises pour le soir d'Halloween. C'était donc poliment qu'il l'avait annoncé à tous les enfants en costumes qui étaient venus claironner à sa porte le fameux _trick or treat !_ Les gamins étaient alors repartis sans demander leur reste... sauf un qui, n'ayant pas reçu de _trick_ , avait choisi l'option _treat_. En effet, quelques minutes après avoir refermé sa porte au garçon, Antoine était retourné regarder des vidéos sur Internet, dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'à l'extérieur, il avait soudain entendu une voix enfantine crier : « Pee pee ! ». Il avait donc ouvert sa fenêtre et avait découvert, non sans une certaine surprise, que le gamin qui se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt sur le seuil de sa maison s'enfuyait en courant après avoir uriné sur la portière avant gauche de sa voiture, poignée comprise. Enfin ça, Antoine ne l'avait découvert que le lendemain en voulant monter dans son véhicule...

\- … Oh que non ! Pas cette année ! déclare le grand chevelu en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

Dans un brusque regain d'espoir, il se dirige d'un pas décidé dans sa cuisine et se met à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous ces placards. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, après avoir fait disparaître la seule table de la pièce sous un amas de paquets alimentaires, qu'il retrouve un gros sachet de bonbons piquants à peine entamé, ouvert depuis plus de huit mois.

\- Bon, soupire-t-il, rassuré. Ça suffira au moins à sauver ma voiture cette année.

Enfin apaisé, il s'en retourne aux côtés de Samuel et Richard.

o

Il regarde par la fenêtre : il croit bien avoir entendu quelqu'un pousser le portail de son jardin. En effet, trois petits monstres marchent en chahutant en direction de sa porte d'entrée, une sorcière, un garçon momifié avec du papier toilette, et un autre vêtu d'un ample habit noir ayant rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête, une faux en plastique à la main. Le youtuber s'empare alors de son sachet de bonbons dans le but d'aller à leur rencontre. Mais à peine est il sortit de sa chambre...

 _Pfvooouuuvv ! (Ou pfiou ! ou encore pfouw !, c'est comme vous voulez.)_ Un parfait inconnu vêtu d'un vieux manteau marron et rapiécé apparaît comme par magie devant lui dans un flash lumineux rouge et bleu. Les bras dressés face à lui, il barre le passage à Antoine. D'étranges lunettes noires à verres épais retiennent en arrière ses cheveux bruns en bataille dont certaines mèches sont poisseuses de sang. Son visage couvert de cicatrices et d'hémoglobine à la teinture claire affiche une expression d'extrême urgence.

\- NON ! lui crie-t-il alors. Surtout, ne donne pas de bonbons à ces enfants !

Ce qui a pour effet de faire bondir Antoine en arrière, totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? lâche-t-il précipitamment, son visage trahissant un intense sentiment d'affolement.

\- Là n'est pas le principal, lui explique l'inconnu, complètement essoufflé. Non, le plus important, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu donnes ces friandises aux mômes qui arrivent.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer...

L'homme en manteau prend une grande inspiration et lâche avec précipitation :

\- Les enfants qui vont venir sonner à ta porte sont, comme tu l'as constaté, au nombre de trois. Une fille et deux garçons, pour être plus précis. Tu vas leur ouvrir avec le sourire au lèvres et ils vont te scander (il emprunte un timbre de voix aigu) : _« Trick or treat ! »_. Tu vas donc leur offrir à chacun une poignée de sucreries que tu tiens là dans ta main, et ils seront très heureux et s'en iront sans demander leur reste... et ta voiture n'aura rien.

Il fait une pause, faisant penser à Antoine qu'il a enfin terminé.

\- Bon alors dans ce...

\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT ! se ravive soudain l'inconnu, le faisant de nouveau sursauter. Comme tu es peu pointilleux avec les dates de péremption sur les paquets de nourriture, tu te fiches bien de savoir que la date limite du sachet que tu détiens est le _23/03_. Et de plus, situation totalement scandaleuse, tu l'as laissé pourrir _ouvert_ dans un placard pendant _huit mois !_

Sidéré, le youtuber retourne machinalement le paquet de bonbons dans sa main et se rend compte que sa date de péremption correspond exactement à celle que l'autre homme lui a énoncée.

\- Alors, une fois que tu leur auras donné ce qu'ils t'auront demandé, les enfants vont bien entendu les manger malgré leur goût _atroce._ Mais, fait totalement rarissime, une bactérie encore inconnue à votre époque s'est développée dans ces bonbons et les enfants, ne le sachant pas, vont tous les ingurgiter. C'est alors que cette bactérie dont je t'ai parlé va s'attaquer à leur système immunitaire avant d'aller se loger dans leur cerveau, au niveau de leurs synapses, ce qui va perturber les messages perçus par leur organe directeur et les transformer en...

\- … zombies, achève Antoine.

\- Exactement ! s'exclame l'intrus mystérieux.

\- Mais les zombies, c'est coo...

\- NON ! Ça n'est pas cool du tout, l'apocalypse, mon cher ! Car, oui, tu te doutes bien qu'une fois que ces enfants seront métamorphosés, ils seront pris d'une irrésistible envie de dévorer de la chair humaine vivante, et ils mordront tous ceux qui auront la malchance de se trouver sur leur chemin, les contaminant à leur tour. Et cette action va se répéter sur d'autres gens encore, répandant l'épidémie de zombification _(ce mot existe dorénavant)_ dans tout Paris en seulement trois heures et onze minutes. Et ce n'est pas tout car, une fois que tous les Parisiens auront été contaminés, crois-tu que ces monstres de chair putréfiée vont s'en arrêter là ? Non ! Ils vont continuer leur défilé macabre et mordrons tous les humains de la France, ta chère maman comprise, puis de la Terre entière ! Ce sera la fin de l'humanité et les quelques survivants de cette terrible apocalypse seront condamnés à vivre constamment sur leur garde, dans la peur la plus totale, en guettant le moindre zombie aux alentour. De plus, ils seront obligés de passer le restant de leurs jours sous terre pour survivre – comme moi, achève l'inconnu d'un ton dramatique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Attendez. Vous venez du futur ?

La réflexion d'Antoine a pour effet de surprendre l'autre :

\- Euh... Oui. Mais euh... Mais là n'est pas le problème ! reprend-il en pointant le chevelu du doigt.

\- D'a... D'accord. Alors... euh... J'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour éviter ça ? s'affole le concerné qui s'est plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, une expression d'effroi affichée sur le visage.

\- C'est très simple, tu ne dois pas donner de bonbons à ces enfants, lui explique l'homme mystérieux en l'agrippant sans ménagement par les épaules. Tu m'as bien compris ?

 _Quand le mystère est trop impressionnant, on n'ose pas désobéir._

\- Oui, oui, oui... ! lâche le pauvre vidéaste en tremblant.

\- Bien.

Le perturbateur recule ensuite en levant son bras gauche devant son visage. C'est alors qu'Antoine remarque l'étrange machine munie d'un petit écran qu'il porte en bracelet. Puis, son propriétaire place un doigt sur l'un des multiples boutons qui la constituent et dit encore :

\- Je te fais confiance. Oh ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais disparaître, c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout, ne donne pas de bonbons à ces enfants !

Son image oscille soudain et se brouille avant de disparaître dans le même flash qu'à son arrivée avec un bruit de jouet qui couine en mauvais état.

Mais Antoine reste planté là, tétanisé par ce brusque événement tandis que son cerveau fonctionne aussi vite que son cœur bat. Haletant, il passe une main sur son visage en sueur, encore complètement sonné.

Justement, la sonnette vers sa porte d'entrée retentit, le faisant bondir de nouveau. Son esprit s'est figé mais pas son corps qui, tel un automate, se dérouille et s'en va immédiatement ranger le paquet qu'il détient dans la cuisine, bien au fond d'un placard. Il éteint ensuite toutes ses lumières, se dirige à pas de loup du côté de la porte principale et tend l'oreille. De l'autre côté de la lourde surface faite en bois et en verre translucide, il perçoit trois ombres bien distinctes dont l'une est surmontée d'un chapeau pointu. Silencieusement, il écoute les voix infantiles étouffées qui parviennent à ses oreilles :

\- 'Y a personne, tout est éteint.

\- Mais non ! J'ai vu de la lumière tout à l'heure.

\- Il est peut-être parti se coucher.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai vu une silhouette regarder par la fenêtre, là-haut. Il nous a vus.

\- Zut ! Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas nous donner de bonbons ?

L'ombre d'un doigt s'élève et un nouveau bruit de sonnette retentit. Persuadé qu'ils finiront par s'en aller, Antoine ne bouge pas d'un iota.

\- Laissez tomber, il ne nous ouvrira pas.

\- Alors nous repartons ?

\- Oui. Mais pour le punir, je vais faire pipi sur sa voiture !

 _Quoi ? Comment ?_ Le chevelu se redresse brusquement et se précipite sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Hey hey ! Les p'tits monstres ! s'exclame-t-il alors en prenant un ton faussement enjoué. Pardonnez-moi pour cette attente, je viens d'avoir une panne d'électricité et j'étais justement descendu dans ma cave pour jeter un coup d'œil au disjoncteur quand vous avez sonné. Ah ! Mes pauvres ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas de bonbons pour vous, ce soir. Je suis arrivé trop tard devant le magasin.

Il remarque alors que le plus petit des garçons, celui qui est enrubanné dans du papier blanc, se penche vers son camarade vêtu de noir pour lui souffler à l'oreille quelque chose du genre :

\- Je prends la portière de gauche. Toi, tu t'occupes du pare-brise.

A ces mots, le visage d'Antoine perd toute trace de jovialité pour se décomposer en une moue grave. C'est en regardant le plus petit des garçons qu'il se dit qu'une apparence de zombie lui siérait à merveille.

\- Ah non, attendez ! Je m'en souviens. Je crois bien que j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous dans l'un de mes placards. Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher.

* * *

A suivre... Rendez-vous le **21 octobre**.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ah ! Vous êtes revenus. Je vois que vous êtes curieux. C'est bien. Oh ! Toi là-bas, tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vilaine bosse. Quand j'ai dit de se méfier du saule, ce n'était pas à mon crapaud que je parlais, nom d'un balai sans manche !

Pour les plus pointilleux d'entre vous, je précise que cette histoire a été écrite lorsqu'Antoine habitait encore Paris (pour rester un peu dans un semblant d'authenticité) donc voilà, elle se déroule à Paris.

 **Disclameur :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et Antoine Daniel est lui-même ici sous la forme d'un personnage dont j'invente le caractère.

Voilà qui est fait. Reprenons.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Quelques œufs dans le cacao**_

o

 _Le soir d'Halloween, Antoine a reçu la visite incongrue d'un étrange personnage. Celui-ci lui a défendu de donner des bonbons périmés aux enfants qui attendent devant sa porte sous peine de les transformer en zombies. Mais devant l'insolence de ces derniers, le vidéaste décide sur un coup de sang d'enfreindre cette règle._

o

Antoine repart d'un pas précipité en direction de sa cuisine et ouvre le casier dans lequel il avait rangé ses bonbons quelques minutes auparavant. Mais alors que sa main s'apprête à se refermer sur le paquet désiré, il se stoppe net : le type bizarre lui a bien dit de ne pas les donner. Mais s'il n'avait été qu'une simple hallucination de sa part ? Le vidéaste ne boit pourtant pas souvent – même si une cuite avec ses potes de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Cependant, préférant tout de même jouer la sécurité, Antoine se ravise et referme son placard. Il se retourne ensuite et son regard analyse la pièce dans la quelle il se trouve. Il faut pourtant bien dénicher quelque chose ! Ses yeux tombent soudain par hasard sur une tablette de chocolat encore dans son emballage. Il s'en empare de suite et retourne à sa porte d'entrée que les trois monstres n'ont pas quittée.

\- Et voilà, dit-il en leur tendant la tablette. Il ne me restait plus que ça, j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit les enfants la lui prendre en souriant et lui souhaiter un joyeux Halloween avant de sortir de sa propriété en sautillant.

D'un geste, Antoine referme sa porte et retourne d'un pas mécanique dans sa chambre, puis il s'assoit lourdement sur son lit à côté de Richard, le regard comme perdu dans un monde que lui seul peut voir.

\- OK, Antoine, articule-t-il. Là, tout de suite, j'ai grand besoin d'une explication claire et précise.

» Eh bien, pour te l'expliquer simplement, Antoine, un type habillé en guenilles qui provient du futur est apparu chez toi pour t'interdire de donner des bonbons à des gosses afin qu'ils ne se transforment pas en zombies.

» Merci pour ton aide _très_ utile, Antoine.

» Mais de rien, Antoine.

\- Tu deviens comme ton pote Mathieu ? intervient sa peluche.

\- Richard. Un homme que je ne connais pas est apparu mystérieusement devant moi pour me faire une prédiction apocalyptique avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il est venu. Comment veux-tu que je sois _sain d'esprit_ , là, maintenant ?

 _Pvooouuuvv !_

\- Antoine ! Mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

L'intéressé frôle une nouvelle fois la crise cardiaque.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?! s'irrite-t-il. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous avez à apparaître chez les gens, comme ça ? Je vous rappelle que c'est une propriété privée, ici !

\- Tout simplement parce que tu as... ! Oh ! Ça me fait tout drôle de te revoir comme ça ! s'exclame soudain la nouvelle apparition en souriant.

\- Que... Quoi : « _comme ça »_?

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avec tes cheveux coiffés ainsi. Parce que, figure-toi que dans le futur, tu es _chauve_.

\- COMMENT ?

\- Oui, oui, comme un œuf.

\- Mais que... ? Oh et puis zut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, cette fois-ci ? J'ai respecté ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire : je n'ai pas donné de bonbons aux gamins.

\- Mais tu leur as donné du chocolat !

\- Oh ! Mais dans ce cas, il aurait fallu me le préciser aussi qu'il ne fallait leur donner ni des bonbons ni du chocolat ! s'insurge le déclaré fautif sur un ton ironique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait à ces gosses, ce chocolat ? Il les a transformés en crapauds ?

\- Mais oui, c'est exactement ça ! s'exclame l'autre individu en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- … Oh non. C'est vrai ?

\- Mais non, crétin !

L'homme en guenilles souffle un bon coup en s'adossant contre l'armoire derrière lui, comme si tout le poids d'un terrible évènement lui était retombé sur les épaules.

\- Bon alors. Pour faire simple, les fèves de cacao qui ont servi à fabriquer ce chocolat proviennent d'Amérique latine. Or, à cause de la trop grande utilisation de pesticides par l'homme, les insectes visés par ces produits toxiques ont commencé à muter. C'est principalement le cas d'une mouche très rare mignonnement appelée _Hallucina_.

Il forme des guillemets avec ses doigts pour en ponctuer le nom.

\- Je ne connais pas ce type de mouche, lâche Antoine sans conviction en le fixant de travers.

\- C'est parce que son existence n'a pas encore été dévoilée par les scientifiques, voilà pourquoi. Je disais donc que cette mouche a très fortement muté à cause des pesticides. Or, ses œufs, elle les pond dans les fèves de cacao. Et justement, c'est à cause d'une simple erreur d'inattention de la part d'une personne que l'une de ces fèves infestées à servi à la fabrication du chocolat que tu as donné aux enfants. Malheureusement, une fois ingéré par un être vivant, ce cacao provoque chez lui des hallucinations plus ou moins fortes en fonction de la dose avalée. Il se croit alors dans un univers parallèle. Sauf que les trois mômes se sont partagés la tablette, soit une dose suffisante pour les transformer en...

\- ... zombies, termine Antoine.

\- Non ! Ils se sont transformés en ce en quoi ils étaient déguisés... mentalement parlant, en tout cas.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Les œufs de la mouche Hallucina ont également la caractéristiques de donner à celui qui les a ingérés des capacités surhumaines. Par exemple, ce soir, si un type déguisé en loup-garou avale ces œufs, il va se prendre pour un loup-garou. Tu me suis ? Et certaines capacités du loup-garou vont lui être attribuées comme par exemple... faire des grands bons ou dévorer un être humain.

\- Pareil pour les zombies ?

\- Oui.

\- Et... Et les sorcières ?

\- Elles ont vraiment la capacité de jeter des sorts.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible !

L'inconnu s'avance alors vers lui et se penche à sa hauteur, l'index levé, si bien qu'Antoine écarte son visage du sien.

\- Tout est possible dans une fanfiction, articule-t-il avec lenteur.

\- Qu... Attendez, je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous venez de me dire !

\- Ne te pose pas de questions ! lui jette l'homme étrange en faisant demi-tour. Il faut absolument que nous réparions ta faute avant que les lecteurs ne s'endorment. L'épidémie a déjà commencé !

\- Comment ça ? Quelle épidémie ?

Son interlocuteur fait alors volte-face :

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que tels des zombies, les personnes contaminées par des œufs d'Hallucina ont l'instinct de mordre les êtres encore sains, les contaminant aussitôt.

\- Et c'est si grave que ça ?

L'autre le dévisage d'un air de sombre augure :

\- C'est beaucoup plus sérieux que tu ne le penses.

Puis il se dirige dans le couloir en lui lançant :

\- Suis-moi et vite ! Nous allons réparer tout ça et sauver le monde !

\- OK bah... Quoi ? Parce que je dois venir avec vous jouer les héros en plus de ça ? s'énerve le youtuber. C'est hors de question !

Le type au visage ensanglanté revient en arrière, affichant un sourire cynique, et lui jette d'un ton menaçant :

\- Tu viens avec moi ou je te fais bouffer tout ton paquet de bonbons périmés et, crois-moi, ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

Et c'est qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter.

Antoine bondit sur ses pieds, soudain bien décidé à le suivre :

\- OK. Où allons-nous ?

\- Au cimetière du Montparnasse, lui annonce l'autre. Nous devons y être avant minuit.

\- Au cim... ? D'acc', je me tais. Samuel, il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est vingt-et-une heures et seize mi...

\- OK, merci Samuel !

Le vidéaste aux cheveux fous sort de sa chambre sur les pas de l'inconnu du futur tout en rajustant sa veste.

\- Eh ! Antoine ! l'interpelle Richard, toujours couché sur le lit. Si tu n'es pas revenu demain matin, je pourrai m'approprier ton ordi et inviter des filles canons ?

Sans lui répondre, le susnommé se précipite sur les talons de l'homme passé devant lui qui l'attend sur le palier.

\- Bon, dit celui-ci en posant à nouveau un doigt sur l'un des boutons de sa machine. Pour aller plus vite, nous allons directement nous téléporter dans le cimetière. Je t'ai dit de ne pas te poser de questions pour l'instant ! Accroche-toi à mon bras !

Complètement perdu dans cette histoire de cacao, de mouche bizarre et d'apocalypse, Antoine hésite un court instant à sauter à pieds joints dans ce tourbillon de folie qui semble s'être abattu sur sa maison en l'espace d'à peine une heure. Mais, poussé par un nouvel appel de son drôle de guide, il entrecroise finalement son bras au sien.

\- Très bien, déclare l'autre. _Here we go !_

Il presse alors le bouton qui n'attendait que cela et Antoine retient son souffle tout en s'agrippant à l'épaule du type sans vraiment le vouloir.

Mais à la place du bruit habituel faisant penser à un couinement de joujou pour enfant, c'est le son d'un jouet électronique en panne qui retentit à leurs oreilles.

Le futuriste réitère la même manœuvre mais le résultat reste similaire au premier. Le youtuber, de plus en plus proche de l'apoplexie, le regarde retourner sa machine et marmonner dans sa barbe – qui est la seule chose bien entretenue dans son allure – une suite de mots inarticulés exprimant son incompréhension concernant le fait que son gadget n'est pourtant pas en veille. C'est lorsque le propriétaire de l'objet aperçoit la DEL rouge clignotant dans un recoin dudit machin qu'il jure, exaspéré :

\- Et voilà ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Plus de batterie !

\- Alors... qu'allons-nous faire ? s'inquiète Antoine.

\- Tu n'as pas un... un moyen de locomotion quelconque ? lui demande l'autre en posant ses yeux sombres sur lui.

\- Euh... J'ai bien une voiture.

\- Très bien ! s'exclame l'annonciateur de bonne aventure qui est déjà en bas de l'escalier. Vite, ouvre la porte !

Sans plus attendre, le jeune vidéaste le rejoint, s'exécute et les voilà tout deux sortis sur le trottoir, dans la fraîcheur nocturne automnale.

\- Wouaaah ! C'est ça, ta voiture ! s'extasie le perturbateur devant la magnifique décapotable grise et neuve garée devant lui.

\- Euh... Non. La mienne, c'est celle-là, fait Antoine en en pointant une autre du doigt.

\- Pouah ! La vieille caisse toute pourrie, là ?

\- Non ! Celle-là !

C'est finalement une petite voiture rouge vif et reluisante arrêtée un peu plus loin qui s'offre à leur vue.

\- Ouais... Elle est bien aussi.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est mon bébé après Richard, affirme Antoine en montant dans le véhicule. C'est là qu'il faut s'asseoir, indique-t-il au clochard du futur en pointant de l'index la place passagère.

\- OK. Direction le cimetière du Montparnasse, déclare l'autre en s'y asseyant. J'imagine que tu sais très bien que c'est à Paris. Vas-y roule, Daniel !

\- C'est Antoine...

\- Oui, bon, Antoine ! Roule !

Le moteur démarre dans un doux vrombissement et son conducteur mène son engin sur la route. Dans sa précipitation, il sent à peine la vibration émise par son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Bon alors, commence-t-il tandis que les lueurs jaunes émises par les lampadaires défilent de l'autre côté des vitres. Vous me devez des explications. Allez-vous enfin me dire qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie.

\- T'es vraiment curieux, toi, hein ? Eh bien, pour faire simple, les gens m'appellent le Visiteur du Futur et...

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas un nom, ça !

\- Oui mais je l'aime bien, moi. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je m'appelle... Attention !

Antoine évite juste à temps un petit groupe d'enfants qui marchent sur le bord de la chaussée.

\- Mais fais un peu gaffe quand tu conduis ! s'énerve le Visiteur.

\- Je ne demande pas mieux mais vous me stressez un peu, là ! se défend le conducteur maladroit.

\- Ça va, ils n'étaient pas contaminés, ceux-là, déclare son passager en jetant un œil derrière lui. Heum... Je disais donc que je viens du futur et ce pour sauver le monde des différents cataclysmes qui le frapperont quelques temps plus tard. Car, pour ton information, laisse-moi te dire que le monde en 2550, eh bien... ce n'est plus vraiment celui que tu connais.

\- Et vous les faites seul ces... interventions ?

\- Habituellement, j'ai des coéquipiers mais pour des raisons X et Y, ils n'ont pas pu m'accompagner ce soir, ces flemmards. Mon pote Raph est allé pécho et pour lui, son petit kiki importe plus que le destin du monde. Quant au deuxième, il n'a pas trouvé mieux que de programmer son robot. Ah, j'te jure ! Je peux me débrouiller en solo lorsqu'il s'agit d'empêcher un gars comme toi de donner des bonbons à des gosses le soir d'Halloween mais, vue la tournure que prennent les choses, j'avoue qu'un peu d'aide de leur part m'aurait bien arrangé. Oh ! Et ma machine qui ne fonctionne plus ! Me voilà coincé dans cette époque sans personne pour m'aider à m'en échapper ! Ah mais non, j'ai encore mon téléphone...

Dehors, les maisons sur le bord de la route se font plus nombreuses, mais le coin semble désert.

\- Bon, je récapitule, annonce Antoine qui peine à remettre les choses en ordre. Vous êtes un homme qui vient du futur, de l'année 2550, je crois, et qui retourne dans le passé à l'aide de votre... machin-chouette, là (il désigne ledit objet du doigt)...

\- C'est une machine à remonter dans le temps. C'est mon ami Henry qui l'a conçue – l'autre dont je t'ai parlé. Ça lui a pris...

\- Oui, peu importe, le coupe précipitamment le conducteur. Et donc, vous revenez en arrière dans le temps pour empêcher les gens de commettre des actions qui entraîneront une fin du monde imminente dans un futur proche...

\- Ou lointain...

\- Et ce soir, vous êtes venu à ma rencontre pour m'empêcher de donner à des enfants des bonbons qui les auraient transformés en zombies. Au lieu de ça, je leur ai offert du chocolat qui s'avère être contaminé par des œufs de... mouche mutante, qui ont eu pour effet de leur donner des capacités surhumaines provoquées par leur imagination. Et le pire de tout, c'est que ce phénomène est une épidémie qui provoquera la fin de l'humanité si on la laisse se propager. J'ai bon ?

\- Dix sur dix.

\- Pour ce faire, nous devons nous rendre dans un cimetière de Paris – aller dans un lieu pareil le soir d'Halloween, je me demande bien pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas – pour... pour y faire quoi, au fait ?

\- Eh bien, selon mes sources, il y a dans cet endroit un... un objet qui nous permettra de mettre fin à cette épidémie.

Sous le choc, Antoine fait ralentir sa voiture de dix bons kilomètres à l'heure.

\- Attendez ! Vous m'emmenez dans un cimetière la nuit, au beau milieu d'une invasion d'humains mutants, et vous ne savez même pas ce que nous devons trouver ?! lui reproche-t-il en haussant la voix.

\- Oh ! Calme-toi ! Mes sources sont vagues, je sais, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a là-bas un élément qui stoppera l'apocalypse. Et puis, si tu ne voulais pas être embarqué dans toutes ces histoires, tu n'avais pas qu'à donner ce chocolat à ces gamins !

\- Eh ! s'insurge l'accusé avec plus de véhémence. Comment vouliez-vous que je connaisse l'existence d'une mouche à pondaison hallucinogène, moi ? Et puis, c'est votre boulot d'empêcher les catastrophes, pas le mien ! C'est plutôt de votre faute si nous en sommes là maintenant ! Vous n'aviez qu'à revenir me voir comme la première fois pour me prévenir que cet aliment était infesté lui aussi.

\- Woh, woh, woh ! On n'est pas là pour désigner des coupables, hein ? se défend son interlocuteur en pointant sur lui un index menaçant. Et puis, je serais bien revenu t'avertir si cette satanée Brigade Temporelle ne m'avait pas mis des bâtons dans les roues. Ils sont beaucoup plus coriaces que je ne le pensais chez les Missionnaires.

\- Bon, écoutez, je ne comprends strictement rien à votre histoire de Brigade et de Mercenaires, moi !

\- Écoute, Daniel...

\- Antoine !

\- Oui, oui, Antoine. Regarde ta route ! s'alerte le Visiteur en pointant la voie goudronnée du doigt. Je... je comprends que tu sois énervé contre moi et... et je n'aurais pas dû faire de même mais... Arrêtons ça ! Nous devons entretenir notre esprit d'équipe ! Ce n'est pas en nous montant l'un contre l'autre que nous accomplirons ce que nous devons entreprendre ce soir.

Un ange passe, puis l'autre se calme et soupire :

\- Oui, je sais. Mais promettez-moi qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, je pourrai rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

\- Ça, c'est seulement si tu ne menaces pas une nouvelle fois de détruire le monde, rectifie son associé. Mais oui, c'est d'accord.

Ce dernier tend alors une main au grand chevelu qui la serre avec un léger sourire en coin, comme si tout deux venaient de sceller un pacte.

\- Accroche-toi, l'avertit alors le Voyageur du Temps, nous arrivons.

* * *

A suivre... Rendez-vous le **mardi 25/10.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonsoir, mes agneaux. C'est toujours aussi agréable de voir que vous revenez me rendre vi...

 _Miaaooooww ! Frrrr !_

Oh ! Faites attention, mon chat a une fâcheuse tendance à s'allonger partout. Cela fait la troisième fois qu'on lui marche dessus cette semaine.

Bon... aucun de vous ne semble avoir de bosse, cette fois-ci. Fort bien.

 **Disclameur : Je rappelle que les vidéastes présents dans cette fanfiction ne sont ici qu'en tant que personnages tels que je les imagine.**

Nous pouvons donc continuer.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :** **Course-poursuite**_

 _o_

 _Antoine et le Visiteur du Futur ont pris la voiture pour se rendre à Paris afin de stopper l'épidémie. Durant le trajet, notre cher vidéaste a fait plus ample connaissance avec son drôle d'acolyte. Mais les voilà qui arrivent à destination._

 _o_

En effet, la circulation sur la route s'est faite plus dense et les modestes maisons de banlieue ont laissé place aux larges avenues bordées de bâtiments haussmanniens qui caractérisent la capitale. Au dehors, quelques bars accueillent encore des clients et les rues de la ville sont bondées de voitures, si bien que l'une d'elles frôle la collision avec celle d'Antoine. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un piéton imprudent qu'il manque de renverser.

\- Je n'aime pas me déplacer en voiture dans cette ville ! bougonne-t-il pour lui même.

Le téléphone dans sa poche vibre soudain de nouveau.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un essaie de te joindre, lui fait remarquer l'homme assis à sa droite.

\- Eh bien il attendra ! Elle ne m'a pas l'air très avancée, votre soi-disant apocalypse, constate le vidéaste en regardant autour de lui. En plus, ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup fêter Halloween, à Paris.

\- Détrompe-toi, lui annonce alors le Visiteur d'une voix sentencieuse. Regarde. Ça a déjà commencé.

Et il pointe du doigt un petit groupe de personnes amassées devant la vitrine d'un magasin. A première vue, rien de très extraordinaire à cela. Mais en y regardant de plus près, le vidéaste remarque que les protagonistes sont tous vêtus pour l'événement du jour : l'un d'eux porte un semblant de citrouille sur la tête, celle d'un autre est surmontée de deux petites cornes pointues et rouges, et le visage d'un autre encore est totalement masqué par un ample drap blanc.

\- Oui. Et alo... ?

Mais Antoine se tait immédiatement à la vision d'une silhouette à califourchon sur un vieux balais qui... Oui, qui s'élève bien haut dans les airs, au-dessus de ce drôle d'attroupement ! Bien que prévenu de ce genre de phénomène, l'esprit du youtuber se vide totalement, entièrement focalisé sur l'anomalie qui se déroule devant lui. Il reste figé ainsi une seconde... deux secondes... La sorcière _(car oui, ce n'était pas un cachalot volant)_ fend soudain l'atmosphère en s'envolant plus haut que les immeubles adjacents et disparaît derrière le toit de l'un d'eux.

… Trois secondes...

Au niveau du magasin, un cri strident retentit soudain. Une jeune femme tout à fait normale s'échappe soudain du groupe de monstres en hurlant. Mais l'homme aux deux cornes rouges la retient en l'agrippant violemment par une épaule...

… et la mord jusqu'au sang.

… Quatre secondes...

Deux doigts viennent claquer devant les mirettes du jeune homme qui sort de sa torpeur en bafouillant une suite de sons indéchiffrables. Il ne sent même pas le téléphone qui vibre une nouvelle fois dans sa poche au même moment.

\- Allez Daniel, roule ! Il ne faut pas que ça se propage plus ! lui ordonne le clochard.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais la fille ? bégaye l'autre, complètement abasourdi.

\- On ne peut rien pour elle. Fonce, maintenant !

Sans plus attendre, Antoine écrase l'accélérateur et double la voiture devant lui en débordant sur la voie en contre-sens, manquant une nouvelle fois de finir dans le décor, tandis qu'une peur glaçante se répand dans ses veines tel un poison mortel. Pendant qu'il tente de circuler le plus vite possible au milieu des autres véhicules, il jette un regard inquiet, presque maladif dans la direction de chaque piéton qu'il croise dans la rue, guettant le moindre phénomène anormal. Son seul but : se rendre le plus rapidement possible au cimetière du Montparnasse pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar qui semble être loin de prendre fin. Mais l'épidémie n'a l'air d'être qu'à un stade encore faible.

\- Daniel, c'est bon maintenant, tu roules trop vite !

\- C'est Antoine, par la Sainte Pelle ! Et non, je roule très bien, fulmine le concerné dont les jointures des doigts ont blanchi à force de serrer son volant.

\- Pas du tout ! Tu vas vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un ou nous tuer nous ! lui reproche de nouveau le Voyageur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'apprenne à cond...

Soudain, au détour d'une rue mal éclairée, une silhouette surgit et traverse la route à vive allure, ne laissant pas assez de temps au conducteur pour freiner avant la collision brutale. Un cri, un choc, puis le corps est propulsé sur le capot de la voiture et s'affaisse sur le pare-brise, inerte.

Le véhicule freine des quatre roues et Antoine, pâle comme la pleine lune au-dessus, fixe l'homme percuté avec une expression horrifiée. Dans la voiture, le silence est écrasant.

\- Eh bah voilà ! Bravo ! Ah mais bravo, là, _vraiment !_ explose son passager en l'applaudissant sarcastiquement. Ça devait bien finir par arriver, de toute façon, à conduire sur la route comme un ouf, là ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à sa famille, hein ?! Que tu n'as jamais fait de stage de prévention routière ?! Et qui va payer les obsèques ? Eh bien c'est toi ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je n'ai pas un rond, moi ! Mais ne le regarde pas avec cette tête d'abruti ! Bah oui, il est mort, le gars ! Tu vois ?!

Le « mort » s'anime soudain avec virulence, l'interrompant dans sa litanie, et se met à frapper le pare-brise à coups de poings répétés tout en éructant un flot d'insultes plus ou moins vulgaires sur le chauffard qui vient de le renverser, y compris une remettant en cause la dignité de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! baragouine le fautif en fixant avec impuissance les deux yeux qui lui lancent des éclairs des plus électrisants au travers de la surface transparente.

Mais aucun de ses mots ne semble calmer l'énergumène qui, de toute façon, n'en a cure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sors donc l'aider ! lui ordonne son voisin excédé.

Recouvrant ses esprits, Antoine ouvre sa portière d'une main tremblante et va à la rencontre du diable colérique écrasé tel un moustique sur son pare-brise. Alors qu'il tente tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, l'autre se relève, l'agrippe par les deux épaules et le secoue comme un prunier en continuant de gueuler :

\- Espèce de sale balais à chiottes ! Vous auriez pu me...

Mais il se stoppe aussitôt pour dévisager avec stupeur celui qui lui fait face.

\- Oh ! Antoine, c'est toi ? demande-t-il alors en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Alex ?

\- Ah ! Salut, mec ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclame l'autre en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? questionne le Visiteur qui a abaissé sa vitre.

\- Euh... oui. Je vous présente Alexis Breut. C'est l'un de mes amis qui travaille également sur le Web. Alex, je te présente le Vi... un gars qui m'accompagne ce soir.

\- Oh ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir, Antoine ! s'exclame Alexis. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi monter dans ta voiture, je suis poursuivi ! Je t'expliquerai tout.

Cinq secondes plus tard, les voilà tous les trois installés dans le véhicule.

\- Mais... Mais vous êtes le Visiteur du Futur ! fait le nouvel arrivant en direction de l'autre homme assis à l'avant.

Un éclat de stupéfaction passe sur le visage de l'intéressé.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- J'ai tout simplement déjà entendu parler de vous. Peu importe, il faut absolument que nous fassions un selfie.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme et le Voyageur prennent ensemble la pose sous le flash d'un téléphone portable.

\- Bon, plus rien ne m'étonne depuis le début de cette soirée, déclare Antoine, mais je trouve ça dingue que nous te trouvions à cette heure-ci, à Paris et précisément dans cette rue, Alexis. Que fais-tu là, si loin de la Bretagne ?

\- Ne cherche pas à savoir, lui répond le Visiteur, c'est juste l'auteure qui voulait intégrer LinksTheSun dans sa fanfiction. Et ça ajoute des facilités scénaristiques.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que rien ne me semble logique depuis ce soir ? réalise Links.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, à la fin ?

\- Laisse tomber, Antoine, explique son ami. Pour faire court, j'étais dans un bar du coin quand un petit groupe d'enfant déguisés de la tête aux pieds m'a accosté à ma table. Ils m'ont alors réclamé des bonbons. Ils avaient l'air adorables. Mais lorsque je leur ai répondu que je n'en avais pas, l'un d'eux qui était habillé en mort-vivant s'est aussitôt jeté sur moi et a essayé de me mordre. Oui, oui, il a bel et bien essayé de me mordre ! Sans ménagement, il m'a bousculé hors du bar jusque dans la rue. C'est alors qu'un autre garçon vêtu en une sorte de mage démoniaque est arrivé et... (sa courte explication s'avérant trop longue, l'auteure se permet de vous en faire un résumé. _Le mage a débarrassé Links du zombie en jetant un sort, avant de_ _l'attaquer lui aussi. Notre cher youtuber a réussi à fuir, mais un homme déguisé en loup-garou l'a alors pris en chasse à son tour, au coin d'une rue sombre. Malgré la rapidité du mutant, Alexis a finalement réussi à le semer sans pour autant s'en rendre compte immédiatement._ C'était l'explication claire et précise.)

\- … Mais je ne me suis pas aperçu que je traversais une route. La suite, vous la connaissez. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous jure que vous n'avez pas percuté ma tête !

\- Tu appelles ça court ? lui lance narquoisement son collègue d'Internet.

\- Je confirme. Heureusement qu'il y avait le résumé ! s'exclame l'homme à la machine. Mais rassure-toi, nous ne te croyons, confie-t-il à leur nouveau camarade.

Et il lui explique la situation dans laquelle Antoine les a tous fourrés et comment faire pour s'en dépêtrer.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que l'épidémie semble se propager rapidement. Il va falloir faire vite, conclue le chef du groupe.

\- Et pourquoi avant minuit ? s'interroge le nouveau.

\- De un, parce que c'est plus classe, et de deux, parce qu'après cette heure-là, l'apocalypse sera quasiment inarrêtable.

\- Ça me paraît totalement fou, mais comme c'est une fanfiction, on va dire que je suis assez con pour accepter de venir avec vous, déclare Alexis.

\- _Alright !_ Dans ce cas, en route !

La voiture redémarre et le petit groupe repart dans le but d'arriver au cimetière sans dommages. Durant une partie du trajet, aucune activité anormale ne vient leur faire obstacle. D'un œil distrait, les trois hommes prennent même le temps de jeter un œil à la Seine tandis qu'ils la longent, paisible ruban d'eau qui serpente tranquillement sous les ponts, parmi les bâtiments haussmanniens.

Mais c'est en arrivant dans le Boulevard Auguste Blanqui _(Gogole map aura bien servi à l'auteure)_ que la terrible réalité dans laquelle la ville est plongée se manifeste de nouveau. Alors qu'ils croyaient être tirés d'affaires, nos trois coéquipiers se retrouvent soudain confrontés à un spectacle des plus abracadabrants. Au sol, ce sont des dizaines de mutants morts-vivants, vampires, momies, mages, démons, loups-garous ou autres qui grouillent comme une multitude de fourmis. On penserait presque à un gigantesque festival d'Halloween avec ces vitrines de magasins brisées, ces clients sortant des bars en hurlant comme dans un film d'apocalypse, ces divers objets s'écrasant au sol ou sur des crânes et toutes ces explosions et ces traits de lumières multicolores qui jaillissent de tous les côtés dans un chaos très ordonné. Les monstres se battent entre eux ou se jettent sur les malheureux passants encore sains d'esprits qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Dans le ciel, des sorcières et sorciers montés sur leurs balais survolent ce paysage dévasté, leurs trajectoires tournoyantes leur donnant un aspect de charognes attendant leur macabre repas.

\- Mais what the... cut ?! C'est de la folie ! s'étrangle Antoine.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était grave, lui rappelle son acolyte de l'avenir qui n'est pas plus rassuré que lui.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester là ! s'affole Links.

A peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase qu'un enfant zombifié _(ce mot existe, l'auteure l'a vu sur Internet)_ provenant de nulle part s'abat de face sur le pare-brise de la voiture, provoquant trois hurlements de panique dans le véhicule.

\- Mais fais quelque chose ! Fonce, tourne ! N'importe quoi ! éructe le Visiteur à l'adresse du conducteur.

Sans réfléchir Antoine fait faire une brusque marche arrière à sa voiture. Par chance, aucun autre véhicule ne se trouve derrière le sien, ce qui évite ainsi un nouvel accident. Grâce à l'effet de propulsion, le zombie glisse sur le capot avant de retomber au sol telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Aussitôt fait, le jeune homme fait une rapide embardée sur la gauche et repart à toute vitesse dans une rue adjacente. Au passage, il percute une poubelle qui se renverse, répandant son contenu sur la route.

\- On a eu chaud ! s'exclame-t-il alors.

\- Mais ce n'est pas fini ! annonce Alexis d'une voix blanche en regardant la route derrière lui.

Jetant un œil à son rétroviseur, Antoine met un temps avant d'apercevoir les deux silhouettes planant dans les airs, à quelques mètres de sa voiture, qui se sont lancées à leur poursuite. Mais il n'a pas le loisir de les identifier plus longtemps qu'un jet de lumière bleu vient percuter avec violence l'arrière de son véhicule, secouant ses trois occupants sans ménagement.

\- Sorcières ! hurle le Visiteur.

Terrorisé, le conducteur bifurque brusquement dans une autre rue. Mais les deux femmes sur leur balais les suivent à la trace, leurs longues robes noires et déchirées claquant dans le vent.

Une autre secousse malmène la voiture sous le coup d'un nouvel éclat lumineux. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait, Antoine enfonce un peu plus l'accélérateur.

\- A droite ! lui crie son passager.

Le vidéaste aux cheveux plus dressés que d'habitude tourne au maximum le volant et débouche dans une nouvelle rue, envoyant au passage la tête du pauvre Links embrasser la vitre de la portière à sa gauche.

Mais les sorcières ne lâchent pas l'affaire. L'une d'elle lance même un jet de lumière rouge dans leur direction.

\- A gauche maintenant ! ordonne de nouveau le clochard.

La voiture vire encore, évitant le trait lumineux qui vient embraser _(avez-vous bien lu em-bra-_ _s_ _er ?)_ les sacs poubelles posés non loin.

\- Encore un truc comme ça et c'est nous qui cramons ! s'écrie Links qui a perdu son sang froid.

Malgré les quatre autres poubelles renversées et les deux chats écrasés durant leur course folle, les deux sorcières se sont pourtant rapprochées de la voiture.

La rue dans laquelle ils se sont engagés continue en ligne droite sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres avant d'aboutir perpendiculairement à une autre, face à un immeuble.

\- Daniel, j'ai une idée ! annonce son camarade assis sur le siège avant. Fonce !

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce simple mot, Antoine accélère vivement. Pendant ce temps, le Visiteur a abaissé sa vitre. Il sort alors un étrange objet cylindrique de la poche de son manteau. Du coin de l'œil, le youtuber le voit retirer ce qui semble être une goupille et jeter le plus gros morceau sur la route. Trois secondes plus tard, une petite explosion – néanmoins violente – suivie d'un épais nuage de fumée blanche s'en échappe, masquant complètement leurs deux poursuivantes.

\- Maintenant, tourne ! lui crie l'autre.

Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture bifurque et s'élance à gauche au croisement des deux rues. L'une des sorcières réussit à les suivre mais pas la deuxième qui, désorientée par le brouillard artificiel, vient briser son balai sur la façade de l'immeuble d'en face.

\- Yeah ! jubile le sauveur du monde. Plus qu'une !

Mais au moment où l'autre se réjouit, Antoine remarque que leur dernière poursuivante a disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Où est-elle ?! s'alarme-t-il tout en essayant de conduire le mieux possible.

\- Je crois qu'elle est au-dessus de nous, déclare son camarade assis à sa droite.

\- AAAARGH ! fait soudain Links en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa vitre. Non, les gars ! Elle est juste à côté !

En effet, un corps robuste enveloppé dans une ample robe noire est apparu derrière la vitre de la voiture et vole à présent à sa hauteur. Tous peuvent détailler son visage juvénile fendu par un sourire mauvais, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunies mais bien alignées.

\- Daniel ! s'écrie le Visiteur. J'ai une nouvelle idée. A mon signale, tu vas...

Mais le reste de son explication est masqué par Alexis qui a abaissé la vitre de gauche de quelques centimètres pour faire quelque chose de débile et de totalement inutile :

\- Eh ! Jeune fille ! Laisse-nous tranquille, tu veux ? Oh... Oh pardon ! Je suis confus.

Et il referme aussitôt la vitre.

\- Oh, les gars ! souffle-t-il aux deux autres avec gêne. J'ai gaffé. Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un jeune métalleux ! _(C'est anodin, un métalleux muni d'un chapeau pointu et d'un balai volant, n'est-ce pas ?)_ Je crois bien que ça l'a énervé.

Et pour cause ! Il n'y a pas que les mains de la sorci... du sorcier qui lancent des éclairs à présent. Le garçon sur son balai tend un doigt en direction de la vitre. Tétanisé, Alexis se roule en boule sur son siège. Le doigt du mage noir s'allume d'une lueur verte et...

\- Maintenant ! crie soudain le Visiteur.

Antoine appuie alors avec brusquerie sur la pédale de frein. La voiture se stoppe net dans une secousse encore plus brutale que les précédentes. Pris au dépourvu, le sorcier continue son vole rapide plus loin en même temps que Links qui, non content d'avoir déjà goûté à la vitre arrière gauche, se mange avec violence le siège devant lui.

\- Houmpf ! Aïe ! ma tête !

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutent pas. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme au chapeau pointu qui s'est écrasé au milieu de la chaussée, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, complètement inconscient.

\- Il est faible, rentre-lui dedans ! ordonne Alexis, encore sonné, qui semble avoir oublié à quel point cette expérience est désagréable.

\- Non ! s'oppose fermement Antoine.

\- Mais il va à nouveau nous attaquer. Il faut en profiter !

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il vaut mieux nous méfier du loup-garou, déclare trop doucement le Visiteur en pointant du doigt la rue à leur droite.

* * *

A suivre... Revenez le **vendredi 28/10.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Re-bonsoir !

Faites attention, le sol est gliss... Trop tard ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous dire que j'ai renversé mon chaudron, il y a quelques minutes. Quoi ? Un coccys de fracturé ? J'en parlerai à mon balai. Je vous rappelle que j'ai une histoire à vous raconter.

 **Disclameur :** **Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de rappeler que les vidéastes sont ici en tant que personnages. Par contre, je peux ajouter que J.K Rowling pourrait avoir son mot à dire** (Oh ! Le suspeeeeense !).

Asseyez-vous confortablement... Sauf toi, là-bas, qui as le derrière en miettes. Je te laisse constater que c'est plus agréable de rester debout.

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_ _ **Le boulevard aux maléfices**_

 _o_

 _Arrivés à Paris, Antoine et le Visiteur ont pu constater l'ampleur de l'épidémie. Dans leur fuite, LinksTheSun a rejoint leur petite équipe. Mais Paris est sans dessus-dessous et c'est à peine après s'être débarrassés des sorciers qui les ont pris en chasse que nos trois amis se retrouvent face à un nouveau danger..._

 _o_

Les deux autres suivent son regard pour rencontrer celui d'une jeune femme portant un masque de loup anthracite. Ses cheveux sont bruns et en bataille, ses mains crispées, et son regard flamboyant semble les analyser avec une lueur de prédateur.

\- OK. Pas de panique. J'ai un petit top vingt sur les différentes possibilités d'échapper à un loup-garou, déclare Links dont la respiration erratique trahit une peur grandissante. Numéro un : rester calme, ne pas bouger et ne surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux. Si nous restons ainsi assez longtemps, elle devrait s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Dans le véhicule, la tension est palpable tandis que chacun retient son souffle en posant son regard autre part que sur les yeux de la mutante. La seule chose que tous les trois entendent, ce sont les battements affolés de leur propre cœur.

Le temps passe mais la louve-garou n'a toujours pas bougé. Soudain, celle-ci grogne, laissant apparaître ses quatre canines bien aiguisées et avance d'un pas lent vers la voiture dans laquelle les trois homme sont enfermés tels des lapins piégés dans leur terrier.

\- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Numéro deux : l'appeler par des petits noms gentils.

\- Du genre « gentil chien-chien » ? tente Antoine dont le teint est devenu blafard.

\- Non, surtout pas ! lui défend Links. Il faut la complimenter. Les loups-garous sont très sensibles à ça. Surtout les femelles.

\- OK, mais elle ne peut pas nous entendre.

\- Si, ils ont une ouïe très fine. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas vous faire flipper mais là, elle nous entend déjà. Là-à-à... Tout doux, ma belle. Gentille fille, essaie le connaisseur en s'adressant à la mutante.

Mais la mi-louve mi-humaine grogne de plus belle.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas mépris sur son sexe cette fois-ci, l'avertit leur chef de groupe qui n'ose plus battre d'un cil.

\- Mais non, vous voyez bien que c'est une fille !

Avec un nouveau grondement, la créature concernée saute soudain sur le toit du véhicule, les faisant tous les trois sursauter.

\- Tout doux, tente une dernière fois le Brestois.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtient que des aboiements enragés. Au dessus d'eux, la louve-garou hurle et frappe violemment la carrosserie, faisant crier Antoine.

\- Pas de panique, le rassure Links qui n'a pourtant pas l'air plus calme que lui. Euh... Numéro trois : lui offrir un peu de viande fraîche.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que nous allons lui offrir nos tendres fesses en guise de repas afin de la calmer ?! le réprimande le clochard du futur qui avait pourtant déjà été prêt à le faire une fois avec ses amis, alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation aussi délicate.

A l'extérieur, la créature ne cesse de s'acharner sur le métal qui s'est déformé sous ses coups.

\- Ma voiture ! pleure Antoine.

C'est alors que, face à eux, une nouvelle silhouette se dessine. Un autre loup-garou, mâle cette fois, a rejoint sa congénère.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand il y en a deux ? demande le conducteur en se laissant gagner par la panique.

\- Rassurez-vous, pour ce cas-là, j'ai un deuxième top, les prévient Links. Numéro un : FUIR EN VITESSE !

Sans demander son reste, Antoine enfonce aussitôt la pédale d'accélérateur qui a bien souffert depuis le début de la soirée. Soudain prise de court, l'humaine mutante perd l'équilibre et atterrit sur la route derrière eux. La voiture fonce tel un bolide sur l'autre loup-garou qui l'esquive de justesse en faisant un bon agile sur le côté, laissant à découvert le sorcier qui vient seulement de reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme titube en poussant un cri de surprise pour éviter juste à temps l'engin à quatre roues avant de tomber sur le derrière.

Tandis qu'Antoine fait zigzaguer sa voiture à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite dans les rues, des aboiements acharnés se font entendre derrière eux. Mais leur puissance décroît et au bout de quelques minutes, ils ne sont plus que des lointains hurlements.

Tout à coup, le moteur tousse, cale et la voiture s'arrête. Son conducteur a beau essayer de le redémarrer par tous les moyens possibles, l'engin semble obstiné à rester sur place.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais le coup de la panne, lui lance son voisin avec un regard gêné. Parce que, pardonne-moi si je te vexe, mais ton charme naturel n'opère pas sur moi, Daniel.

\- ANTOINE ! explose l'autre. C'est AN-TOI-NE. Nom de Zeus !

\- Ouh la ! Bien, très bien ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça Dan... Antoine. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

\- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? leur demande Alexis pour émousser l'agitation électrisante qui règne dans la voiture.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, annonce leur guide. Nous devons continuer à pied. Mais vite !

Dehors, les aboiements hargneux des deux loups-garous se sont rapprochés.

A contrecœur, les trois hommes sortent de ce qu'il reste du véhicule cabossé d'Antoine et s'engouffrent dans un petite rue qui mène au boulevard le plus proche, en direction du cimetière.

C'est alors que le téléphone du plus grands des deux youtubers vibre de nouveau dans sa poche avec encore plus d'insistance que les fois précédentes. Agacé, Antoine le sort et en déverrouille l'écran pour l'éteindre quand il se fige, interdit ; il ne se souvient pas avoir lancé une vidéo de _Salut Les Geeks_ récemment. Pourtant, c'est bien une image animée de Mathieu Sommet sur un fond bleu qui a pris l'espace de tous son écran. Enfin... une simple image animée, c'est ce qu'il pense voir à ce moment-là quand...

\- Antoine !

Le grand chevelu se fige à nouveau, stupéfait. A-t-il bien entendu ? Pourtant, le Mathieu dans son portable répète son prénom avec plus de conviction, cette fois.

\- M-Mathieu ? bafouille l'autre en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Antoine ! s'exclame son ami affiché sur son écran. Ça fait une plombe que j'essaie de te joindre !

\- Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon portable ?!

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, lui confie l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Alexis, qui a un gros bleu sur le front, et le Visiteur ont rejoint Antoine et fixent l'écran de son portable avec la même expression de surprise peinte sur leurs visages.

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas censé être dans ton univers virtuel, toi ? demande alors l'homme au manteau rapiécé à l'adresse de Mathieu.

\- Si, mais j'ai supplié Jeanne de me mettre en connexion avec le monde réel par le biais du portable d'Antoine. J'avais envie de lui parler. Oh ! Salut, Alex !

\- Euh... Hey, Mathieu. Heum... Que fais-tu là-dedans ? bégaye le troisième youtuber par dessus l'épaule de son ami à lunettes.

Mathieu soupire.

\- Bon... Pour faire court _(Non, non, c'est bien court, cette fois-ci.),_ je suis mort d'une balle dans la tête et je ne sais pas par quel stratagème mon esprit a été transféré ici, dans une réalité virtuelle au sein de laquelle je vis aujourd'hui. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je suis également surveillé par une intelligence artificielle prénommée Jeanne. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive.

Totalement perdu, Antoine se tourne vers son acolyte du futur debout à côté de lui, le regard vide.

\- Mon ami vient de dire une suite de mots qui n'ont aucun sens à mes oreilles, articule-t-il d'une voix lente et monotone. Dois-je comprendre que c'est encore cette histoire de fanfiction abracadabrante ?

\- Exactement ! confirme son interlocuteur d'un air amusé.

\- Donc dans ce cas, tout va bien ! s'exclame Links jovial.

\- Alors en route ! lance le Visiteur. Mathieu, nous devons être au...

\- … Cimetière du Montparnasse avant minuit. Oui, je sais.

\- Et quelle heure est-il ? demande Links.

 _\- Caméra deux_ , annonce une voix robotisée provenant du téléphone.

Aussitôt, l'image de Mathieu disparaît pour laisser place à un visage uniformément blanc aux yeux mauves.

 _\- Bonjour, humains,_ fait l'IA. _Je suis Jeanne. Je vous annonce qu'il est vingt-deux heures et cinquante minutes, trente-trois secondes et quatorze millièmes. Vous devriez vous dépêcher avant que la fin de votre espèce ne soit irréversible._

\- Très bien, déclare le chef du groupe que cette information a fortement rassuré, mais le problème, c'est que nous sommes un peu perdu.

 _\- Pas de problème, cousin. Je ferai office de géo-localisation par satellites. Localisation du terrain en cours._

\- Dingue... souffle Alexis, complètement ahuri.

Sur le portable, l'image de Mathieu est revenue.

\- Nous vous suivons, Voyageur du Temps, déclare-t-il en saluant l'homme susnommé d'un geste de l'index et du majeur.

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, lui dit l'autre avec un sourire.

\- Ah non ! C'est un nom de merde !

\- Vraiment ? demande Antoine avec étonnement.

\- Oh que oui ! fait Mathieu avec un regard qui en dit long. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Crois moi. « Le Visiteur du Futur », c'est beaucoup mieux.

Fulminant, le concerné ouvre la marche d'un pas rageur sans répliquer.

 _\- Terrain localisé, annonce Jeanne. Continuez sur trente mètres et prenez la première à gauche, sur l'Avenue Denfert-Rochereau._

\- Ça va pas ! s'exclame Links. Nous avons déjà vu ce que c'est que de se faire poursuivre par deux sorciers et loups-garous dans une rue. Vous imaginez ce que ça donnerait dans une avenue ? Et à pieds !

 _\- En effet, le danger sera plus présent mais compte tenu du peu de temps qu'il vous reste, vous n'arriverez jamais à temps à votre destination en prenant un autre chemin. La balle est dans votre camp._

Sur cette déclaration, un bref silence s'installe parmi les membres de l'expédition.

\- Très bien, décide leur chef. Nous allons prendre le risque. Il va falloir courir.

Tous suivent alors les indications du robot jusqu'à l'avenue. Malheureusement, le tapage semble être le même que dans les boulevards : des hurlements résonnent, des voitures sont en feu et il est impossible de savoir qui pourchasse qui.

\- Ah non ! Hors de question que je traverse ça ! s'insurge Links en croisant les bras. C'est de la pure folie !

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas un autre moyen ? se plaint Antoine comme s'il implorait la clémence d'une divinité quelconque.

 _\- Peut-être mais vous devriez faire vite, bande de tacos, ou vous serez dévorés par les mutants-zombies qui arrivent derrière vous._

D'un mouvement vif, les trois hommes se retournent pour tomber nez à nez avec un groupe d'adolescents déguisés en morts-vivants. De leur démarche incertaine, ils avancent lentement vers eux, les bras tendus et le regard vide.

\- Et si vous fuyiez ? propose alors Mathieu à ses camarades sur le ton de la discussion.

\- Très bonne idée ! l'appuie Alexis qui a soudain changé d'avis.

Tous se mettent alors à courir dans l'avenue. Leur guide ouvre la marche, suivi d'Antoine qui détient le portable, puis du dernier. Aussitôt, des jets de lumières meurtriers viennent frapper au-dessus de leurs têtes, des voitures explosent comme des feux d'artifices, deux ou trois autres zombies affamés se lancent à leur poursuite... En clair, c'est le bazar le plus total. Pourtant, aucun des trois ne se fait blesser une seule fois.

 _\- Continuez tout droit sur cent mètres,_ les guide Jeanne.

\- Cent ? Mais nous n'allons jamais y arriver ! panique Antoine qui commence à s'essouffler.

\- Non ! Courage, les gars ! Un peu de sport, c'est tout bénef', les aide Mathieu qui, lui, est tout à fait reposé.

Mais alors qu'ils ont déjà parcouru une bonne cinquantaine de mètres en zigzaguant entre les monstres et les décombres dans l'avenue, un grand homme vêtu de noir se matérialise soudain devant eux, les stoppant net dans leur course effrénée. Il se tient droit et son ample robe noir lui donne un air cauchemardesque. Son crâne est entièrement rasé et ses narines tracent deux fentes dans sa peau lisse et pâle luisant au clair de lune. Il ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux aux pupilles sombres et semblables à celles des chats. L'homme au visage de serpent les regarde avec un sourire maléfique qui étire ses lèvres minces. Dans sa main droite, un long bâtonnet effilé et onduleux semble être prêt à être utilisé.

 _\- Je détecte un danger de mort,_ analyse Jeanne le plus calmement possible.

Lentement, le sorcier lève sa baguette vers eux. Son regard brille alors d'un éclat sombre et son sourire s'agrandit. Aucune de ses victimes n'a le temps de crier tandis que ses lèvres remuent pour invoquer le plus fatal des maléfices :

 _\- Avadonc Teufèrfoutre !_

Tout cesse de fonctionner dans l'esprit d'Antoine tandis qu'il voit au ralentit la baguette braquée sur lui s'illuminer d'un éclat vert.

« Alea jacta est » pense-t-il impuissant.

Mais, au moment où il se dit que tout est terminé, qu'il est le seul responsable de tout ce malheur et qu'il voit sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux, un mince corps vu de dos se précipite entre lui et Voldemort 2.0.

 _\- Espèrpaplusse !_ lance son mystérieux sauveur.

L'onde de choc est puissante. Antoine, le Visiteur et Alexis sont projetés en arrière. Le portable tombe au sol. Un long filament argenté relie à présent les baguettes des deux sorciers.

\- Fuyez, mes amis ! leur lance Harry Potter 2.0 _(oui, oui, c'est bien lui)_. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Sans perdre un instant, nos trois héros se relèvent en titubant. Antoine ramasse son portable. Par chance, l'image, quoiqu'un peu moins nette, est intacte. Mathieu est toujours là.

Les trois hommes courent le plus loin possible du duel de sorciers tandis qu'un autre Harry Potter au cheveux blonds et une Hermione trapue ont rejoint le premier pour l'aider à vaincre le puissant sorcier. Aucun Ronald en vue.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Voldemort ! lance narquoisement le premier garçon aux lunettes rondes à l'adresse de son rival. N'en as-tu pas plus qu'assez d'échouer à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons. Même quand je n'étais qu'un gosse, tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer et...

Mais ils sont maintenant trop loin pour que les fuyards puissent continuer à les entendre.

\- Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclame le jeune homme-programme. C'est presque aussi WTF que dans ma réalité virtuelle.

\- Et encore, ça aurait pu être une invasion de zombies, lui annonce le détenteur du téléphone qui peine à respirer.

\- Mais les zombies, c'est cool !

\- Ouais mais ça aurait été trop cliché, une invasion de zombies pour Halloween, complète Links qui n'est pas en meilleur état que son camarade aux cheveux en bataille.

 _\- Dans quarante mètres, tournez à droite sur la place Denfert-Rochereau,_ annonce Jeanne dans la mêlée.

\- A droite, place Denfert-Rochereau ! répète Antoine au Visiteur qui est déjà trop loin pour entendre la voix de l'IA.

Mais lui et Alexis le rattrapent facilement lorsque ce dernier se heurte à un homme citrouille trop aveuglé par son masque burlesque pour marcher correctement.

Les deux amis relèvent leur acolyte qui voit trente-six chandelles et tous les trois se précipitent avec peine vers la place indiquée.

Derrière eux, un énorme nuage de cendres s'élevant dans les airs indique que les petits sorciers ont vaincu le Voldemort 2.0.

 _\- Continuez tout droit sur Rue Froidevaux, puis prenez la deuxième à droite._

\- C'est encore loin ? interroge Links qui agonise presque.

\- Non, je reconnais le chemin, le délivre le Voyageur. Nous arrivons bientôt.

La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvent est certes un peu en désastre mais beaucoup plus calme que le boulevard qu'ils viennent de quitter.

Leur traversée en ligne droite se déroule sans grandes embûches, mis à part la chute subite d'un pot de fleurs qui s'écrase à moins d'un mètre d'Alexis.

Enfin, telles les gardiennes d'un lieu mystérieux, les grilles du cimetière du Montparnasse se découpent au loin dans la pénombre.

\- Yes ! jubile Antoine qui n'en pouvait plus. Nous y sommes enfin ! Allez ! Nous trouvons cet objet miracle et nous nous sauvons d'ici !

Mais une fois arrivés devant le noir portail de la nécropole, un autre obstacle leur fait face. Ce sont des créatures des plus communes, mais bien plus sournoises que des sorcières, par moments aussi enragées que des loups-garous et surtout, beaucoup plus chiantes qu'un attroupement de zombies.

Et la fatalité se ressent dans le murmure d'Alexis :

\- Oh non...

* * *

A suivre... Rendez-vous **le lundi 31/10** pour l'ultime suspense !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hiiii, hi, hi, hiiiii ! Joyeux Halloween, mes petits morveux ! Préparez les friandises, invitez vos amis morts-vivants et faites tourner la potion ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui régale !

Et nous voici réunis pour l'ultime suspense ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Nos amis réussiront-ils à sauver le monde avant minuit ? C'est ce que vous allez savoir tout de suite !

 **Disclameur : Les vidéastes présents sont ici en tant que personnages. Les autres découlant de leur univers leur appartiennent et ceux du Visiteur du Futur sont à François Descraques.**

Et maintenant, tous en balai volant !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_ _ **Poudre de perlimpinpin**_

 _o_

 _Nos amis ont réussi à semer les loups-garous et ont retrouvé Mathieu et Jeanne dans le portable d'Antoine. Après avoir traversé un boulevard des plus effervescents, ils arrivent enfin à destination. Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines._

 _o_

Adossés à côté de l'entrée, trois adolescents, deux filles et un garçons, semblent ne rien inspirer de bon.

Le petit groupe s'arrête de suite.

\- Croyez-vous qu'ils sont contaminés ? chuchote Mathieu.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue le Visiteur. Je propose que l'un de nous aille les voir pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien pacifiques.

Parmi eux, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

\- Bien, bien... soupire le clochard. Nous devons donc faire un pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

\- Moi, j'aurais bien aimé me rendre utile, déclare leur ami virtuel, mais là où je suis, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

Le jeu du sort _(Jedusor /SBAFF/)_ est lancé. Antoine gagne la première manche avec pierre contre ciseaux. Le résultat est égal pour la deuxième avec deux feuilles. C'est finalement Links qui perd la troisième en faisant pierre contre feuille.

\- Chai ! le nargue son adversaire.

Peu rassuré, le mal-aimé du destin se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers les trois jeunes gens devant la grille du cimetière. Mais à peine est-il arrivé à mi-chemin qu'il s'arrête, se retourne puis revient à son point de départ.

\- Vous... Vous voulez vraiment que j'y...

\- Mais OUI ! s'irrite le chef des opérations en tapant du pied. Dépêche-toi d'y aller parce que tu es vraiment ridicule, là. Et je me permets de te rappeler que, s'il y a un petit zizi ici, c'est...

Il s'interrompt, papillonne des yeux à la recherche d'un argument, puis il bafouille :

\- Bah, déjà... C'est... Ce n'est pas moi, hein ? Tout le monde le sait très bien.

Il se tourne vers Antoine en quête d'un geste altruiste de sa part. Mais voyant qu'il ne reçoit aucun appuie ni de lui ni des autres, il crache alors :

\- Mais c'est toi, le petit zizi ! Alors tu y vas, maintenant !

C'est en rechignant qu'Alexis fait demi-tour d'un pas traînant pour se rendre à la hauteur des trois jeunes.

\- Bon... Bonjour, entonne-t-il à leur adresse.

\- Bonsoir, lui répondent les trois autres d'une voix traînante.

Mais il n'a pas le loisir de s'en offusquer.

\- Ce... Euh... C'est bien le cimetière du Montparnasse ?

Les trois adolescents le regardent avec une expression indéchiffrable qui le met mal à l'aise. Toujours en le fixant et sans piper mot, deux d'entre eux pointent du doigt une plaque dorée fixée en évidence sur la grille avec écrit en gros caractères « Cimetière du Montparnasse ».

\- Ah oui... Oui, bien sûr... B-Bien... Merci, bafouille Links qui peine à masquer les tremblotements de sa voix.

« Ouf ! Ils sont inoffensifs, ceux-là ! » se rassure-t-il.

Et le vidéaste fait un signe à ses camarades qui avancent, néanmoins méfiants. C'est alors que l'un des jeunes sort son portable de sa poche et sélectionne une playlist. S'ensuit une voix bien familière qui s'élève dans le calme de la nuit :

 _« J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'a-avèrse. J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la-a mê-ême... »_

« Noooon ! » pense Links, abattu.

Piétinant sur place, il fait signe à ses camarades de se dépêcher et tous les cinq, avec Mathieu et Jeanne, entrent dans le cimetière tandis que l'écho de la voix du chanteur s'amenuise :

 _« Est-ce que je t'ai-aime ? J'sais pas si je-e t'aime. Est-ce que tu m'ai-aimes ? J'sais pas si je-e t'aime... »_

\- Ça va, Alex ? Tu es étrangement pâle, s'inquiète Antoine tandis qu'ils cheminent entre les premières pierres tombales de l'allée.

\- Oui, oui... Je... Je crois bien que j'ai un peu trop couru, affirme Links d'une voix tremblante.

Habitué au boucan qui règne en ville, le silence religieux dans le cimetière les met paradoxalement tous mal à l'aise.

\- Où devons-nous nous rendre, au juste ? questionne alors Mathieu.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, lui répond l'homme du futur qui ouvre la marche. J'ai entendu dire que l'objet que nous cherchons se trouve au pied d'un grand arbre.

\- Mais des grands arbres, il y en a partout ! s'irrite Antoine. Ça pourrait être celui-là (il en désigne un d'un index presque dénonciateur) ou bien celui-ci !...

\- Du calme, tout va bien se passer. Nous n'avons qu'à...

\- Oh non ! s'insurge Alexis, soudain revigoré par cette idée. Nous n'allons pas le faire du type film d'horreur en nous séparant ! Les gens qui font encore ça aujourd'hui n'ont toujours pas compris que c'est la pire connerie à faire dans une situation comme celle-là.

\- Mais nous aurons plus de chance de le trouver, cet arbre, si nous nous séparons ! élucide celui qui dirige les opérations.

 _\- Attendez,_ les interrompt Jeanne. _Je vais voir si je peux localiser l'objet que vous recherchez. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?_

\- Eh bien, justement, c'est que... je ne sais pas du tout, avoue le Visiteur en ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser.

Dans l'obscurité que seul l'écran du portable éclaire, il n'y a que Mathieu qui voit son ami aux lunettes lever les yeux au ciel, proche de l'implosion. Si un regard seul pouvait tuer, la foudre se serait déjà abattue sur le fautif. Si bien que ce dernier préfère ne rien ajouter en fuyant les prunelles meurtrières d'Antoine.

 _\- Je vais au moins essayer de localiser le grand arbre. Analyse du terrain._

Tous attendent le verdict du robot tandis qu'ils déambulent lentement dans les allées du cimetière.

 _\- Je détecte cent trente-six arbres différents faisant quasiment la même hauteur,_ leur confie l'IA en revenant.

\- Cent trente-six ?! explose Antoine. Mais comment voulez-vous que nous trouvions cet objet ?

\- Il y a une lumière, là-bas ! s'exclame soudain Alexis en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

En effet, une pâle lueur blanche brille au loin. Les quatre acolytes s'en approchent et arrivent devant une pierre tombale sur laquelle est gravé : _« Héléna_ _Padenon_ _1990-2013 »_. Agenouillée dos à eux devant cette pierre se tient une jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et ses vêtements déchirés et salles par endroits.

La femme mystérieuse se retourne pour les fixer de ses yeux gris. Pas très effrayé après tout ce qu'il a enduré, Antoine fait le premier pas et lui demande si elle connaît l'endroit où se trouve l'objet qu'ils recherchent pour mettre fin à l'épidémie.

\- Bien sûr, leur répond le fantôme d'une voix douce. Mais si vous voulez que je vous le dise, il va falloir m'aider à changer mon épitaphe.

\- Changer votre épitaphe ? s'interroge le connaisseur du groupe en s'avançant à son tour. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je la trouve fausse. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me corresponde mieux... et qu'elle me fasse moins honte, tant qu'à faire.

Sans en demander plus, Links se penche sur la pierre tombale et y lit :

 _« Ele vécu bêle et eureuse o millieu de sa famille ki lémai tendremant.»_

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider à la changer ? lui demande la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

Compatissant, Alexis accepte et débat avec elle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes tandis que ses amis s'impatientent.

 _\- Il est vingt-trois heures, vingt-deux minutes, quarante-cinq secondes et six millièmes,_ les presse Jeanne.

\- C'est bon. C'est fini, annonce leur camarade, tout joyeux.

Sur la pierre, on lit maintenant :

 _« Jeune ange qui s'est envolée trop vite, elle vécut heureuse et riche de l'amour de ses proches et de son amant qu'elle aimait tendrement.»_

\- Merci beaucoup ! se réjouit la jeune femme en disparaissant lentement. L'objet que vous cherchez se trouvent entre les racines du grand chênes que vous voyez là-bas. Adieu.

Et elle disparaît.

Suivant son conseil, le petit groupe s'éloigne dans la direction indiquée. Mais une fois qu'ils ont suffisamment avancé, le Visiteur pouffe soudain :

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette épitaphe proute-proute ? On n'est plus au XIXème siècle, hein ! Elle s'est crue à l'époque de Veau-Passant ou quoi ?

Deuxième regard qui tue de la part d'Alexis.

\- C'est _Maupassant_ , le corrige ce dernier.

Un ange passe tandis que le Visiteur se tasse sous les regards accusateurs des deux autres.

\- C'est bon ! bafouille-t-il en souriant exagérément. C'est... c'était un blague, hein. Faut avoir du second degré, un peu. C'était juste pour... détendre l'atmosphère. Oh la la ! Mau... Maupassant je l'ai connu, hein. J'en suis un... un grand, grand fan, ah ça oui ! _« Demain dès l'aube »_... tout ça, ça me connaît. Hein Alex ? Allez, rigole un peu et... Oh ! Regardez, voilà l'arbre !

La diversion fonctionne et ses acolytes se détournent de lui. En effet, face à eux, un chêne plus massif que les autres étend ses larges branches vers la voûte stellaire, comme s'il voulait l'engloutir. Mais quelque chose cloche : quelqu'un est déjà arrivé avant eux. Dans la pénombre, une pelle à la main, une silhouette encapuchonnée creuse entre les racines de l'arbre.

Les trois hommes s'accroupissent aussitôt derrière une pierre tombale, à une dizaine de mètres de l'inconnu. Le bruit de la terre humide que l'on retourne se répercute jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

\- Imposteur ! siffle un peu trop fort le Visiteur. Il veut s'emparer de l'objet avant nous. Que faire ? Que faire ? Ah ! J'ai plan. Nous pourrions...

\- Yaaaaah ! beugle soudain Antoine en sortant de sa cachette pour se jeter sur le perturbateur, au plus grand désespoir du clochard.

Mais Links le suit déjà alors, puisqu'il est trop tard, le retardataire se jette à son tour sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. L'homme hurle et se débat pour échapper à leur emprise, mais à trois, ils sont bien trop forts pour lui. C'est l'aventurier du futur qui le cloue au sol en premier. Toujours en tentant de l'immobiliser, il le retourne sur le dos et lui ôte sa capuche d'un mouvement vif. Ce geste leur dévoile alors le visage d'un homme assez jeunes aux yeux sombres et à la peau noircie par des traces de terre desséchée. Dans ses yeux luisent un soupçon de colère, mais surtout de la panique et de l'incompréhension face à ce brusque assaut. L'inconnu dévisage un à un ses agresseurs.

\- Alexis ? Antoine ? Un gars que je ne connais pas ?

\- François ? s'écrie les deux autres.

\- Ah... Vous le connaissez aussi ? leur demande le quatrième sans pour autant paraître étonné.

\- Vous m'avez fichu une sacré frousse, Pupuce a failli faire une crise cardiaque à cause de vous !

Tout en lui bredouillant quelques excuses, les deux vidéastes aident leur ami à se relever. Après l'avoir rassuré, ils lui demande la raison pour laquelle il se retrouve ici, lui aussi.

\- Eh bien, je suis venu déterrer un film, tout simplement, leur explique le Fossoyeur à bout de souffle. Oh ! ce n'est pas un long-métrage extraordinaire, mais j'aurais aimé me forger mon propre avis dessus. Ah ! Salut Mathieu ! s'exclame-t-il sans la moindre surprise en jetant un œil au téléphone dans la main du plus grand de la troupe.

\- Hey, François !

 _\- Bonsoir, humain couvert d'humus._

Puis, sans perdre un instant, le petit groupe explique rapidement à l'homme à la pelle la raison qui les a conduits ici, car le temps presse.

 _\- Il est vingt-trois heures et quarante cinq minutes, cinquante sec..._

\- C'est bon, Jeanne, je pense qu'on a compris, l'interrompt Mathieu.

\- Je n'ai pas tout capté à votre histoire d'apocalypse, de mouche et de fanfiction mais je veux bien vous aider, déclare François. Malheureusement...

Il se penche et tend un bras dans le trou qu'il a creusé pour en ressortir une vieille cassette pleine de boue.

\- … Il n'y a que cela, au pied de cet arbre.

\- Non, regardez ! fait alors Antoine en pointant du doigt une étrange petite sphère grise qui se trouvait sous le boîtier que François a soulevé. Il est là !

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, le Visiteur s'accroupit à son tour entre les racines de l'arbre pour en déterrer l'objet mystérieux. Tout le monde se penche pour le regarder de plus près, y compris le Fossoyeur qui s'est désintéressé un instant de la cassette dans ses mains.

\- Et maintenant, à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ? s'inquiète Antoine. J'espère pour vous que vous le savez ! menace-t-il celui qui l'a entraîné dans cette affaire.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen de l'utiliser, déclare ce dernier en le fuyant du regard.

Mais ils ont beau se passer la sphères de main en main et l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, l'objet inconnu ne semble pas vouloir leur délivrer ses secrets. Le seul élément intéressant qu'ils remarquent, c'est l'unique port USB dont il est muni.

C'est alors que Jeanne intervient, lorsqu'Antoine passe l'élément étrange devant l'écran de son portable :

 _\- Analyse de l'objet en cours... Vérification des données. Il s'agit d'une bombe à perlimpinpin._

\- Bon sang, Jeanne, tu te fous de nous ? lui reproche Mathieu en croisant les bras.

Mais le robot ne l'écoute pas et enchaîne :

 _\- Diamètre : huit centimètres. Poids : deux kilos et cinq cents grammes. Contenu : poudre d'origine inconnue. J'y détecte néanmoins un remède aux effets provoqués par les œufs de la mouche Hallucina. La simple explosion de cette bombe peut s'étendre sur une ville aussi grande que Paris._

\- Dingue... souffle Links, admiratif.

\- Mais ça va tout faire sauter ! réalise Antoine.

 _\- C'est un peu le but de cet objet, bolos !_ le provoque le robot. _Mais il ne risque pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts car le contenu de cette bombe n'agit que par inhalation et n'est pas nocif pour la santé. Son explosion va répandre la poudre à perlimpinpin qu'elle contient dans tout Paris et elle sera respirée par les mutants qui retrouveront leur forme humaine._

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on l'enclenche ? s'impatiente le Visiteur.

\- Je pense avoir la solution, dit une voix derrière eux.

Surpris, tout le petit groupe se retourne d'un manière parfaitement synchronisée pour dévisager l'homme qui vient d'arriver. Sa silhouette s'avançant fièrement vers eux se découpe sur le fond d'un vortex lumineux qui se referme. Derrière lui, sa blouse blanche de scientifique claque à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant un petit côté badass. Alors qu'il arrive à quelques mètres d'eux, les autres distinguent enfin les traits de son visage et son sourire jovial, ainsi que sa moustache entretenue avec soin.

\- Henry ! s'écrie le clochard en allant à sa rencontre, lui aussi avec le sourire. Tu tombes à pique ! Ton Castabot aurait pu attendre ! J'étais coincé dans cette époque de dingues, moi !

Pour toute réponse, le nouvel arrivant le prend dans ses bras et tous deux s'étreignent comme des frères. Puis l'homme en blouse s'avance vers le groupe des vidéastes restés en retrait.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis le docteur Henry Castafolte, se présente-t-il d'un ton affable et posé. Vous me poserez toutes vos questions plus tard, nous avons un monde à sauver.

\- De toute façon, plus rien ne m'étonne, déclare Antoine avec cynisme.

Mais à peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un grognement retentit non loin d'eux.

D'un même mouvement, tout le petit groupe se tourne vers une parcelle de tombes pour découvrir une vingtaine d'enfants-zombies s'avançant vers eux.

\- Je ne suis pas zombophobe, s'énerve le clochard du futur en serrant les poings, mais là, j'avoue que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces crevards ! Viens, Henry, allons leur coller une bonne leçon !

Sans crier gare, les monstres affamés se jettent sur les humains face à eux. Avec des hurlements sauvages, Antoine, Alexis, le Visiteur et son ami font de même. François se joint aussi à la partie en formant un duo imbattable avec Pupuce. S'enchaîne alors un belle chorégraphie de coups de turbo-poing, de pelle ravageuse et de pied dans le derrière, ponctués de temps en temps par le vole plané d'un zombie qui se termine par un splendide atterrissage dans la boue. Bientôt, les petits monstres se retrouvent tous hors d'état de nuire.

\- Et voilà ! C'est fait ! jubile le Visiteur en frappant dans la main de Henry. Ça fait du bien de frapper des mioches.

\- Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me servir de mon missile rectal. Ça fait un pantalon d'économisé.

\- Et maintenant, que fait-on de la sorcière ? demande Links contre toute attente.

Intrigué, tout le monde fait volte-face et découvre la vieille femme qui se tient debout juste à côté du chêne. D'apparence, elle a tout de la vieille mégère dans les contes de fées : quelques poils drus sortent de son nez crochu retroussé vers le bas, ses yeux sombres et globuleux lui donnent l'air d'une vieille chouette et une horrible verrue lui a poussé sur le nez. Avec un cruel sourire de satisfaction, elle tend un long doigt à l'ongle crasseux vers les quatre hommes devant elle, ses proies impuissantes, pour les transformer en crapauds baveux...

… quand un liquide translucide se déverse sur elle.

La sorcière hurle, elle hurle de douleur tandis que, lentement, son corps se liquéfie littéralement :

\- Aaaah ! Je fooonds ! gémit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne reste d'elle qu'une simple flaque d'eau avec au milieu son chapeau. Tout le monde dévisage François qui est à l'origine de sa disparition, un seau vide entre les mains.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'étonne Antoine.

\- Derrière l'arbre, se justifie le Fossoyeur en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était. J'ignorais que le cinéma me servirait autant un jour.

Sans lui poser plus de questions _(beaucoup de questions resteront sans réponse dans cette fanfic'),_ le petit groupe se rassemble à nouveau autour du chêne pour analyser la bombe que tout le monde avait oubliée. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur Henry qui l'observe avec attention. Il est à présent leur seul chance de salut.

 _\- Dépêche-toi, mon frère !_ le presse Jeanne. _Il ne reste que cinq minutes avant minuit._

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! s'écrie triomphalement le Castafolte.

Rapidement, il sort de sa poche un petit câble USB.

\- Cette bombe ne peut s'enclencher qu'à l'aide d'un programme informatique, explique-t-il en enfonçant une extrémité du câble dans l'encoche prévue à cette effet. Or, le seul que nous avons ici, c'est toi, le jeune homme dans le téléphone. Mais seule ta compagne IA a l'intelligence nécessaire pour la lancer.

\- Merci, ça me fait plaisir, ironise Mathieu.

\- Il faut donc lier le portable à l'arme explosive pour la déclencher, continue le docteur. C'est simple, mais il fallait prendre le temps d'e-penser. Ton téléphone, Antoine.

Indécis, le jeune homme tend son appareil à l'homme-robot qui le relie à la bombe à l'aide du câble USB.

\- Très bien. Vous tous, allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! leur ordonne Henry.

Sans se faire prier, les concernés filent se réfugier le plus loin possible, derrière un pâté de pierres tombales.

\- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Henry ! lui lance son camarade au loin. Je te fais confiance.

Le scientifique lève un pouce en signe d'acquiescement, puis il pose les yeux sur l'écran du portable entre ses mains pour croiser ceux inquiets de Mathieu.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire sauter ? lui demande ce dernier avec appréhension.

\- C'est un dommage collatéral fort probable, répond le scientifique en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Prête, Jeanne ?

Le visage de l'IA apparaît alors.

 _\- Affirmatif. Lancement de la bombe en cours. Déflagration imminente._

o

Plus loin, Antoine observe la scène d'un œil inquiet. A côté de lui, Alexis n'est pas plus rassuré. Il voit Henry se relever et détacher en vitesse son portable de la petite sphère grise qui s'est mise à briller d'une vive lueur. Mais le docteur ne détale pas. Au contraire, il garde la bombe dans sa main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'impatiente le plus proche compagnon de ce dernier, à quelques pas de lui. Il va se faire sauter, ce fou !

Comme en réponse à son inquiétude, Henry fait alors tournoyer plusieurs fois son bras et projette soudain la bombe avec une vélocité inhumaine. Aussitôt fait, il se précipite sous le grand chêne et s'accroupit, les paumes de ses mains aplaties sur ses oreilles. Antoine a le même réflexe que lui tandis qu'il suit des yeux le petit globe lumineux qui file et s'élève très vite dans les airs, presque aussi haut que la Tour Eiffel. Il compte les battements affolés de son cœur. Un, deux, trois, qua...

L'explosion est gigantesque. Le ciel s'illumine d'une intense lumière bleue et blanche qui se propage au-dessus du cimetière, puis de tout Paris, telle une onde dans un lac. Le bruit est plus fort que celui de l'explosion de trois obus réunis. La lumière, elle, est aveuglante, à tel point que fermer les paupières n'y change pas grand chose.

Et puis, plus rien.

Ébloui, Antoine doit s'appuyer à la tombe devant lui pour ne pas chanceler. Quelques mètres à sa gauche, Alexis extirpe son portable de la poche de sa veste.

\- Il est minuit pile, annonce-t-il.

C'est terminé. Le monde est sauvé.

* * *

Vous pensez que c'est terminé ? Et non, il y en a encore ! **Revenez demain pour l'épilogue.** Et frissonnez bien ce soir !

Quant à moi, je m'en vais donner des sueurs froides aux petits avortons qui auront le culot de se pavaner déguisés dans les rues.


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Antoine a les yeux rivés sur son écran de télévision. Dans le canapé, ils sont un peu serrés. Si bien que Links se lève pour s'asseoir par terre. Sur le fauteuil d'à côté, Samuel et Richard sont tranquillement installés, chacun avec une canette de soda devant lui. De temps en temps, l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce pouffe ou lâche un commentaire sur le nanar que François a déterré une heure plus tôt. Sur la petite table devant le canapé, les bouteilles de bières côtoient des paquets de chips ouverts et les quelques parts de pizzas placées là qui n'ont pas encore fini dans le ventre de quelqu'un. Posé contre l'un des verres à whisky sur la table, le portable d'Antoine est allumé, tourné vers la télévision afin que Mathieu puisse assister à l'invasion de zombies qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Cette invasion qui paraît si stupide et peu effrayante à côté de tout ce à quoi ils ont assisté la veille au soir.

\- C'est quand même assez fou, ce qu'il nous est arrivé, réalise enfin Alexis.

\- Pas plus que ce qui se déroule dans mon monde à moi, lui apprend Mathieu. Chez moi, les Lolcats envahissent chaque jour un peu plus la Toile, les dinosaures dansent, on fait une crise pour une brique de soupe perdue ou pour des aisselles mal épilées, et certains fidèles se font exploser lorsque l'on profane les commandements de leur _« Sainte Église du Bon du Bien »_ , comme ils l'appellent. C'est vraiment fou, le monde d'Internet !

\- En tout cas, les gars, je vous félicite, déclare le Visiteur du Futur qui s'est installé à côté de Henry, une bouteille de bière à la main. Vous avez tous fait du bon boulot. Surtout toi, Antoine.

L'intéressé sourit, satisfait que son nouvel ami ait enfin réussi à l'appeler par son prénom. Tandis qu'il sirote tranquillement sa bière, il se remémore avec amusement le moment où il s'est efforcé d'expliquer à un dépanneur comment sa voiture s'étaient retrouvée dans un état aussi critique : brûlée à l'arrière, éraflée au niveau des portières, atrocement salie sur le pare-brise et cabossée sur le toit. C'est en s'efforçant de le dire le plus normalement possible qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'elle avait été prise dans un incendie et que des décombres lui étaient tombées dessus. Quant aux éraflures et à l'état du pare-brise, il avait inventé une récente escapade agitée en pleine campagne. Le visage de la femme déguisée en loup-garou à l'origine d'une partie de ce désastre lui revient en mémoire. Après l'explosion de la bombe, c'était celui d'une personne tout à fait normale, totalement perdue, qui ne savait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée là, séparée de ses amis avec lesquels elle était partie fêter Halloween.

Tandis qu'il réfléchit, Alexis s'est levé pour aller chercher quelque chose d'autre à grignoter dans la cuisine.

\- Vous imaginez que c'est ce que nous aurions pu avoir à affronter si Antoine avait donné les bonbons à la place du chocolat ? leur rappelle le Visiteur en faisant allusion aux zombies du film qu'ils regardent.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été encore plus apocalyptique, imagine François. On se serait cru dans _« The Walking Dead »_.

\- Et ça aurait été plus fun de les découper en morceaux, complète le vidéaste dans le téléphone.

\- Au fait, quelqu'un sait-il comment cette bombe étrange s'est retrouvée comme ça, dans un cimetière de Paris, en prévision d'une apocalypse qui n'avait même pas encore eu lieu ? questionne savamment le Fossoyeur.

Les autres haussent les épaules, Henry compris, le regard toujours scotché sur l'écran de la télévision.

\- Alexis aurait sûrement affirmé qu'il y a un quelconque rapport avec « _Doctor Who »_ , fait Mathieu avec nonchalance.

Et Antoine élucide, toujours souriant :

\- Ou bien peut-être parce que tout ça n'est qu'une fanfiction.

Puis il rit. Il n'aura pas été si anodin que ça, cet Halloween !

C'est alors qu'Alexis revient de la cuisine, un paquet de bonbons familier dans les mains.

\- Les gars, vous en voulez ? leur demande-t-il en leur présentant l'emballage ouvert.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et se fige soudain, une expression horrifiée peinte sur leur visage.

\- Alex, rassure-moi, veut savoir le Visiteur du Futur qui a pâli sur le coup. Ne me dis pas que tu as mangé ces bonbons ?!

Décontenancé, l'intéressé avoue alors :

\- Euh... Eh bien, si. Pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'ils sont périmés ?

François manque de s'étouffer avec ses popcorns tandis que tous les autres se sont redressés sur leur siège.

Les cheveux dressés et le teint ayant viré au rouge brique, Antoine explose :

\- Par la Sainte Patate, Alexis ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

* * *

Et voilà, mes chers enfants, je vous laisse utiliser votre esprit pour imaginer la suite des évènements. ;-)

Je vous remercie de vous être laissés entraîner et d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que toutes ces péripéties vous ont plu. De mon côté, j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction. C'était la première fois que je mettais en scène tous ces personnages, et réunis, qui plus est, et cela m'a bien amusée.

J'espère que vous avez passé un Halloween plein de frissons. Et maintenant, je vous laisse ressortir de mon Saule Cogneur. A présent que vous êtes des habitués, ce dernier devrait vous laisser partir sans vous donner trop de coups de branche dans le derrière. Quant à moi, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre l'an prochain pour fendre à nouveau la nuit sur mon balai et balancer d'ignobles potions à tour de bras sur la tête de tout le monde.

Vous pouvez prendre congé de moi. Et je compte sur vous pour être effroyables, sournois et farceurs, et pour casser les pieds à tout votre entourage.

Ce fut un plaisir de vous raconter cette aventure.

A bientôt !


End file.
